


The Boyfriend Challenge

by silver_etoile



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, M/M, YouTube, van der stoffels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: A Q&A on the vlog might get Jens more than he expects when he mentions a fellow vlogger. Jens is pretty sure Lucas had no idea who he was before, but he definitely does now.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	The Boyfriend Challenge

“If you had to pick one,” Moyo said, talking more to the phone on the tripod than to Jens or Robbe sitting beside him on Jens’ couch, “which YouTuber would you do?”

Robbe rolled his eyes while Jens took a moment to actually consider the question.

“Who asked this?” Robbe asked, grabbing for Moyo’s phone, but Moyo jerked it out of his reach.

“This is a Q and A,” he said simply. “Our fans asked us the questions and we owe them answers.”

“I have a boyfriend,” Robbe said, crossing his arms while Moyo looked pointedly at the camera.

“We know.” He ignored Robbe’s huff. “If I had to pick one, I’d pick that girl who does the makeup ones. The British girl.”

“That really narrows it down,” Jens said with a laugh. He didn’t know why he’d agreed to the do the Q&A with the boys except that their fans seemed to be getting rabid when they went longer than a week between videos. Maybe being a famous YouTuber wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. But Jens didn’t mind the extra money.

“The hot one, you know?” Moyo said, as if that helped at all.

“Sure,” he agreed, shaking his head. He wasn’t surprised Moyo couldn’t remember the name of some random makeup YouTuber. There were a million of them.

“And what’s your answer, hot stuff?” Moyo demanded, and Jens paused.

There were plenty of hot girls on YouTube, plenty that he had watched, maybe even jerked off to, but he’d never admit that on camera. Instead, he had to think of someone he’d actually want to sleep with, or at least, meet in real life.

“I know,” Jens said after a second as he wracked his brain for the names of any of the people he watched. He normally didn’t pay too much attention to their actual videos. There was only one he watched for more than just their looks. “Lucas VDH.”

“Who?” Moyo asked, frowning, sounding confused.

“He does music reviews,” Robbe piped up, and Jens knew that Robbe knew exactly who he was talking about.

Lucas was hot and had good taste in music. What more could Jens want in a hypothetical sex partner?

“Oh,” Moyo said a second later, moving forward to flash his phone in front of the camera, and Jens knew he was showing the audience a picture, as if they couldn’t just edit it in later. “That guy. Seems like Jens has got a thing for blue eyes.”

“Shut up,” Jens said, shoving Moyo’s shoulder. “They asked the question. I just answered it. If I had to pick one, I’d pick him.”

“Not even one of the hot girls who spend all their time unboxing shit?” 

Jens shrugged. It wasn’t as if he’d say no to any of them, but he might not pick them first. He didn’t even know if Lucas was into guys. It wasn’t as though reviewing music left a lot of time for talk about his personal life. He just knew that he liked the way Lucas smiled at the camera, the way Lucas actually said what he thought about the music he reviewed, the way Lucas tended to wear shirts halfway unbuttoned down his chest.

“I don’t understand you,” Moyo said, shaking his head, and Robbe leaned around Moyo.

“Just ask the next question.”

“Fine, fine,” Moyo said, scrolling through the list on his phone. “This one is for Robbe. Why does your boyfriend never do the vlogs?”

Robbe sighed and Jens laughed as he worked up his answer.

*

Jens should have been doing his homework, but instead, he was scrolling through Instagram, settled on his bed. Crossing his ankles, he sighed as a message came through from the group text.

**Moyo**   
_Holy shit Jens have you looked at the comments on the last video?_

That caught Jens’ attention and he frowned at the message.

**Jens**   
_No why?_

He didn’t wait for a response, pulling up YouTube. He didn’t always read the comments, not since someone had commented that he had a large head and it had made him self-conscious for a month. Since then, he’d mostly abstained from reading what their fans had to say.

Clicking on the latest video, Jens scrolled down to the comments, skimming through quickly. It was evident the more he read that they were mostly the same.

_OMG we totally need to get Lucas to see this!_

_They would be SO CUTE together_

_Spam Lucas’s comments?_

_^^ YES_

Oh shit, Jens thought as his stomach sunk the more he read. It was like a trap, getting him to say who he thought was hot and then starting an avalanche. He hoped Lucas would never hear about this, but as he refreshed the page, a new comment appeared.

_Lucas responded!!!1!1!_

His heart jumped into his throat and he nearly jumped when his phone pinged with another message from the group.

**Robbe**   
_Looks like you’ve got yourself a boyfriend without even trying_

The next message was a YouTube link, and Jens didn’t want to click it. He didn’t want to see Lucas having to respond to this. Lucas probably had no idea who he even was—yes, they had a good fan following but they weren’t, like, super famous or anything. They didn’t go to conventions or hang out with other YouTubers.

**Moyo**   
_Holy shit_

That couldn’t be a good sign, and Jens cursed to himself before he clicked the link. He was going to regret this.

Lucas’ video popped up, and there he was, looking gorgeous as usual with his button-down shirt open to his chest, sun-kissed skin and kissable moles on his face as he looked at the camera.

“So you guys have been spamming the comments about some guy named Jens?” Lucas said, shaking his head slightly, sounding confused. He was in the same room he was always in, probably his bedroom if Jens had to guess, with the movie posters on the wall behind him, the corner of a pillow at the edge of the camera. “I guess he said if he had to pick a YouTuber to sleep with, he’d pick me?” Lucas didn’t sound completely sure, like maybe he wasn’t sure why Jens would pick him or why Jens would even say such a thing.

This was a disaster, Jens thought as he watched Lucas lick his lips. Lucas was never supposed to know about that. It was just supposed to be some stupid, flippant answer to a question. Not a real proposition.

“I guess it’s flattering,” Lucas said slowly. “That a stranger wants to sleep with you. I watched some of their videos. They seem like dumbasses, but…” He smiled slightly. “Cute dumbasses, I guess.”

Jens’ eyebrows went up. So he was a cute dumbass? He’d take it. At least Lucas knew who he was. Maybe this wasn’t as bad as he thought.

“But to answer your questions,” Lucas went on, sweeping his hair from his face and leaning into the camera. “If I had to pick a YouTuber, I wouldn’t pick Jens.”

That was a blow to his ego, Jens admitted, sitting back against the headboard. What was wrong with him? He had plenty of people right here in Antwerp who would love to get with him.

“I wouldn’t pick anyone I’ve never met,” Lucas said, frowning now. “Maybe if we met and he was nice, maybe then…” He trailed off, looking thoughtful, but he seemed to jerk himself back a second later. “But that’s not going to happen. So I think we should get back to music.”

Jens closed the video, sinking into his pillows and gazing up at the ceiling. So maybe Lucas was into guys. That was one new bit of information. That and he thought Jens was cute.

His phone pinged again with the group chat.

**Robbe**   
_You have to respond_

**Moyo**   
_This is our chance to go viral!!!_

**Aaron**   
_Can I be in the video this time?_

Ignoring all of them, Jens tossed his phone aside, setting his hands on his stomach. It was a strange feeling, knowing that Lucas knew who he was. Not just a stranger on the internet anymore. He just hoped this wouldn’t get too far out of hand.

*

“What am I supposed to say exactly?” Jens asked as Robbe set up his phone on the tripod. They were outside today, in one of the shady parks. Jens had refused to let Moyo or Aaron anywhere near this. Only Robbe got to be witness to his potential humiliation.

Straightening up, Robbe paused. “Just tell him how you feel.”

“I don’t feel anything,” Jens said with a scoff. “I don’t even know him.”

“Okay, so then why are we making this video?”

Jens opened his mouth but paused. Why was he making this video? Lucas had said he wasn’t interested. Or at least, some version of it. He wasn’t interested in a stranger from the internet. Jens could understand that.

“Because Moyo wants to go viral?” he said finally and Robbe shook his head.

“You know what you have to do, right?”

Jens didn’t, and he didn’t know when Robbe had become the foremost expert on relationships. Since he’d gotten together with Sander? Since he’d found someone to make out with at parties?

“You have to ask him out,” Robbe said when Jens didn’t respond. “He said he wouldn’t pick you, but maybe if you went out.”

“You want me to ask out a guy through a video?” Jens said, skeptical. Some might call it romantic—Jens was sure the fans would go crazy—but he thought it seemed a little desperate. And Jens was anything but desperate. “Couldn’t I just message him on Instagram?”

“No,” Robbe said, rolling his eyes as though it was a stupid idea. “You know what Sander did when he wanted to get me a message?”

“Painted your face on a building,” Jens muttered. He remembered perfectly well. Maybe a video didn’t seem so weird in comparison. After all, he was a YouTuber. That was his medium. “Fine, let’s do this. Who knows, maybe I’ll get a date out of this.”

“That’s the spirit,” Robbe said, moving behind the phone and record. “We’re rolling.”

Taking a breath, Jens turned to the camera, putting on his best smile.

“Today’s video is kind of special,” he said, perched on his knees. “It’s just me today, and I have a message for one person in particular. Last week, I mentioned a guy, a fellow YouTuber, Lucas VDH. And he had the audacity to say that he would not do me. Can you believe that?” Jens scoffed, shaking his head. “But he was right. After all, we don’t know each other. All I know is that he has great taste in music and I really like that blue-flower shirt of yours. Brings out your eyes.”

He paused, glancing at Robbe behind the camera, who nodded encouragingly. He hoped this wasn’t going to come off as some cocky douchebag kind of thing.

“So what I’m trying to say is, I think there’s only one solution to this problem, and that’s that we go out, me and Lucas. So, Lucas, if you’re watching, what would you say to an afternoon spent with me?” He paused, staring at the camera for a second, as if imagining Lucas on the other end. “I’ll be waiting for your answer. Don’t let me down.”

Jens couldn’t help grinning at the camera as Robbe stopped the recording.

“He won’t say no,” Robbe assured him, as if he had any way of knowing.

“If I get rejected in front of thousands of subscribers, I’m blaming it all on you and Moyo,” he said as Robbe put the tripod away.

“I’m sure some girl will be there to console you,” Robbe said, rolling his eyes. Jens had to agree, but he’d rather he didn’t need consolation. He’d rather Lucas just said yes.

*

Jens shut his locker and turned to the hall, yawning as he scratched his head. When was he going to be famous enough that he could stop going to class?

“Did I hear you’re asking people out on video now?” Jens looked over at Jana as she appeared beside him, sweeping her long hair over her shoulder. “All I got was a drunken kiss.”

“It’s just a YouTube thing,” he said dismissively. So far, Lucas hadn’t responded to his video, and it had been up for two whole days already. He was pretty sure the comments were exploding, but he’d tried not to read them. Where he’d succeeded in not reading the comments, he’d failed at not checking Lucas’ channel every five minutes. He’d even turned on the notifications. That was how pathetic he’d become.

Jana hummed, shaking her head. “You must like this guy.”

“It’s like a publicity stunt,” he tried to explain, although if it had been a publicity stunt, he wouldn’t have been so anxious to get Lucas’ answer.

“I’m sure you’ll have a joint channel soon enough,” she joked, nudging his shoulder with her own. Jana had been pretty cool with the whole bisexual thing, even with the being friends thing. He supposed he was lucky to have her as an ex.

Shaking his head, Jens didn’t reply to that. “I have English.”

“Let me know what he says,” she said as he stepped away. “Or actually, I can just look it up myself.”

Jens didn’t sigh as he walked away. At this rate, Lucas was never going to respond to him and he’d look like an idiot. Putting himself out there for everyone to see.

At the door to the classroom, Jens paused as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Moving back from the doorway, he pulled it out, his heart jumping at the notice on the screen.

_Lucas VDH posted a new video!_

The bell was about to ring, but Jens couldn’t wait a whole hour to watch this. He had to know right now what Lucas had said.

Ducking down the hall, he headed for the bathroom instead, locking himself in one of the stalls and bringing up the video.

There was Lucas, outside this time, an unusual setting. It looked like maybe a courtyard behind him, but he obviously wasn’t holding the camera.

“This isn’t going to be a review,” Lucas said after a second. “This is just an answer to a question that was posed to me a few days ago.” He paused, licking his lips slowly as though contemplating his words. Jens could feel his heartbeat in his throat, nervous. “You guys know about Jens asking me out, judging by all the comments. So I guess I owe him an answer.” His eyes flicked directly into the lens. “I owe _you_ an answer, Jens, if you’re watching.”

Huddled in the stall, Jens felt unnecessarily nervous. No one was here to see his reaction if he was rejected. If Lucas said no, they would just never talk about it again on the vlog. It wasn’t as if it was the end of the world.

Still, he hoped Lucas wouldn’t say no.

Lucas swallowed, seemingly taking a breath before he smiled. “Yes, I will go on a date with you,” he said finally, and Jens’ heart swelled as he grinned. He’d said yes.

It was ridiculous, he admitted as he leaned against the stall door, feeling happier than he had in a while.

“I’ll message you,” Lucas said, eyes bright. He paused a second. “Now for real, it’s back to music.”

Fuck. Jens couldn’t stop his smile as the video ended. Lucas had said yes. He had no idea how this was going to work, where Lucas even lived, but it didn’t matter. Lucas had said yes.

He was definitely late by the time Jens finally dragged himself out of the bathroom, but he was too happy to care as he practically skipped down the hallway.

*

Lucas did message him, later that afternoon on Instagram, and Jens had to bat Aaron away from the phone long enough to answer.

Lucas, it turned out, lived in Utrecht, so not even that far away. He’d readily agreed to come meet Jens in Antwerp so long as there were no video cameras around. He’d sent that with a wink, and Jens had to laugh.

_No cameras at all,_ he’d promised.

“I can’t believe this actually worked!” Moyo said in disbelief as Jens sent Lucas an address to meet him at. “Who’s going to tag the hot British girl for me?”

“You don’t even know her name,” Robbe reminded him, and Moyo shrugged.

“So?”

“Are you and Lucas going to hook up?” Aaron asked as Jens tucked the phone away. He was still riding high on Lucas’ response.

“We’re just going on a date, that’s all,” Jens said simply. He didn’t need to have any expectations of how the afternoon would go.

“You gotta record some of it, for the vlog,” Moyo said, but Jens shook his head.

“I said no cameras. I’m not doing this for subscribers.”

“Fuck, you should be,” Moyo muttered, but Jens ignored him.

“Whatever you do, don’t text me on Saturday,” he said instead. “I’ll be busy.”

Robbe laughed as Moyo rolled his eyes. Aaron just asked where the best place for a first date was, and Jens relaxed on the bench, already looking forward to the weekend.

*

Jens was nervous, more nervous than he usually was on first dates. But then, he admitted, he didn’t really have first dates. He and Jana had mostly just hung out at one of their houses, watching movies or eating food. They hadn’t gone on many real dates. And since Jana, there had been a couple, a couple hookups at parties. Nothing substantial.

Nothing that made his palms sweaty, his heartbeat flutter in his chest every time the bell rung on the cafe door.

He recognized Lucas the minute he walked in, from his curly brown hair to his blue button-down shirt, the first few buttons undone, short sleeves rolled up on his slim biceps.

“Hi,” Jens greeted him when Lucas found him and slid into the chair opposite.

“Hi,” Lucas said, not sounding as nervous as Jens might have expected. “Nice to finally meet you in person.”

“Am I as handsome as on camera?” Jens asked, preening slightly as Lucas smiled. 

“You’re just as cocky.”

Laughing, Jens felt himself relax. Lucas was just a guy, a guy who had twenty thousand subscribers and a pretty pink flush along his cheeks as Jens grinned at him.

“The camera didn’t lie about you,” he said instead, and the flush on Lucas’ flush deepened.

“Just so you know,” Lucas said after a minute, glancing around the cafe for a second. It wasn’t very busy today, just after the lunch rush, tiny round tables scattered around the brightly-lit interior. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Gone on a date with a guy from the internet?”

Lucas swallowed, shaking his head slowly. “Gone on a date with a guy.”

Jens’ eyebrows went up as he watched Lucas across the table. He hadn’t expected that. “So you thought, for your first time, you’d pick a guy who randomly said you were hot online and then asked you out on a video for the whole world to see?”

Lucas shrugged vaguely. “When you said you thought I was good-looking, my friends saw my response, and long story short, I finally came out.”

“Shit,” Jens breathed. “That is not what I meant to do.”

“I know,” Lucas said quickly, shaking his head. He glanced up at Jens. “It’s a good thing. Really. I needed that push, and it was my own fault for responding the way I did.”

Jens paused. He’d never meant for that to happen. He’d sort of assumed Lucas was out after his first response.

“You said I was cute,” he said, though, changing the subject, and Lucas smiled.

“Yeah.”

Jens smiled too, leaning back in his chair. “So if this is your first date with a guy, I guess it’s up to me to make it the best one.”

“You sure you want that responsibility?” Lucas asked, and Jens scoffed, pushing his chair back and holding out a hand to Lucas. Lucas only hesitated a second before taking it.

“Definitely,” Jens assured him, pulling Lucas up from the chair. This would be one date Lucas wouldn’t forget.

*

“So this is your idea of impressive?” Lucas asked, smiling over at Jens as they sat on the docks, feet dangling over the edge toward the river beneath them. He took a sip of his drink as Jens shrugged.

“Should I be trying harder or was the whole video ask-out impressive enough?”

It was a nice day, nice enough that they could sit outside without turning into popsicles, sun shining down on the back of their necks. A few people were swimming down the river, though the docks were mostly empty except for a few tourists wandering around with their cameras.

Lucas looked away, biting back his smile, and Jens was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Why’d you say me anyway?” Lucas asked after a minute, brushing a bits of rock into the water. He glanced over at Jens. “There are plenty of hot people on YouTube.”

“Yeah,” Jens agreed, pulling his legs up to cross underneath him. He didn’t know why he’d said Lucas exactly, but it had been the first one to come to mind. “But I like your reviews. I like how you actually listen to the music and don’t just say shit because it’s popular.”

“You actually watch my videos?” Lucas asked, sounding surprised.

“Of course.” Reaching over, Jens brushed Lucas’ hair aside, smiling at the way Lucas’ cheeks went red. He was too easy. Too adorable. “Why would I say someone that I haven’t even watched their videos?”

Lucas shrugged. “Your friend didn’t know the name of that girl.”

“My friend’s an idiot,” Jens allowed, smiling easily. “If you notice, he didn’t get a date with her either.”

Lucas smiled slightly, gazing out across the river, and Jens watched him for a minute. He’d never imagined this would happen when that random person had asked the question. He was sure the subscribers would go insane to see this right now, but he didn’t want to show them. This moment was just for him, him and Lucas, watching Lucas sigh as a soft breeze played across his face.

“You didn’t know my name until last week either,” Jens pointed out as they sat there, and Lucas paused.

“I don’t actually watch a lot of videos,” he admitted, reaching for his beer. “So I don’t know everyone in the community.”

Jens wouldn’t call himself a megastar on YouTube. They had a decent following but he wouldn’t be recognizable to most people on the street. He kind of liked the anonymity still, not having every single one of his actions picked apart by people on the internet.

“I did watch a couple,” Lucas said after a pause. “After my comments flooded with your name.”

“Yeah?” Jens asked, shifting closer to Lucas. “And what’d you think?”

“Some were cute,” Lucas said with a soft smile. “The face mask one and the makeup one.” He paused, biting his lip. “You look good in makeup.”

Laughing, Jens couldn’t disagree. It had taken the boys a lot of bribing to convince him to be the model, but fuck if he hadn’t looked amazing. That had been one of their highest-watched videos. If only they could convince Sander to be the model next time. Jens bet they would get a million hits. So far, Sander had stayed away from the videos, though, and Robbe didn’t seem too keen on trying to change his mind.

“It’s the cheekbones,” Jens said, showing them off as Lucas laughed. “You should come be our model next.”

“Yeah, sure,” Lucas joked, but he bit his lip. “Do you think maybe we shouldn’t continue this on the videos?”

“What do you mean?”

Lucas shrugged. “I review music. I don’t really talk about my life on the videos. No one wants to hear about my mom’s episodes or how my dad left. And I don’t want to tell them about it.”

Jens nodded slowly. He thought he understood. “We don’t have to do anything on the videos,” he said simply. “Robbe’s boyfriend won’t even come on them.”

“But we both already have channels, with lots of subscribers,” Lucas pointed out. “Don’t you think people will expect it?”

“It’s only the first date,” Jens said, reaching for Lucas’ knee, squeezing gently. “At least let’s get to date number three before we decide our video future.” He smiled slightly, though Lucas didn’t seem convinced. “Look, we don’t owe them anything. Whatever happens with us, it’s our business.”

Taking back his hand, Jens glanced out over the river. It surprised him how worried Lucas was at the prospect of broadcasting this on video. He wasn’t even sure what _this_ was yet. So far, they’d spent a couple hours together, talking mostly about music and movies and their families. Jens didn’t know where they were going. He just knew that he liked Lucas, that Lucas’ smile did strange things to his chest, made him want to do things to make Lucas smile all the time.

“Come on,” he said, climbing to his feet and pulling Lucas up by the hand. “There’s one more place I want you to see before this date is over.”

“Is it impressive?” Lucas asked, and Jens let their hands slide together, palms warm, and he could feel his own heartbeat in his chest.

“I’ll let you be the judge,” Jens said, turning from the river and smiling as Lucas came with him, not letting go of his hand.

*

The roof of the museum was fairly empty in their corner, leaning against the barrier and gazing out the wall of windows to the city spread out below them. Jens didn’t go to the MAS very often, at least, not to look at art. Unless he counted Lucas as art, which he probably could as he took in Lucas’ profile, backlit by the sun streaming in through the window.

“Okay,” Lucas said after a minute. “This is a little impressive.”

“Something you won’t forget?” 

“I don’t know yet,” Lucas said, turning to Jens, away from the view behind him.

Jens’ eyebrows rose. “Well, we definitely have to change that. Can’t have you going home with a disappointing date.”

“It hasn’t been disappointing,” Lucas said, smiling at Jens. “It’s the best first date I’ve ever had with a guy.”

Scoffing, Jens moved closer on the railing, letting his fingers brush against Lucas’. Lucas didn’t glance down, watching Jens instead.

“It’s your only one.”

“Still the best,” Lucas said easily, and Jens knew this was his moment, knew Lucas was waiting for him to make the first move as they stood side by side on the roof of the museum, ignored by tourists snapping pictures, trying for the perfect Instagram shot.

Moving slowly, Jens reached for Lucas’ face, fingers on his jaw as he closed the distance between them, meeting Lucas’ lips for a soft kiss. Something in his chest swelled as he kissed Lucas, lingered against his lips for a second when he pulled back.

“Now that’s something I won’t forget,” Lucas breathed, eyelashes flicking up as he met Jens’ gaze. There was a smile on his lips as Jens laughed, shaking his head and pulling Lucas into a second kiss.

It was so easy, kissing Lucas, forgetting everything around them, warm sunlight falling on their arms as Lucas’ hand settled on his waist.

“We’re definitely not putting that on YouTube,” Lucas said when the kiss broke, taking a breath, and Jens grinned.

“Definitely not,” he agreed, sliding an arm over Lucas’ shoulder as they turned to watch the sunset out the window. As they stood there, Jens made a mental note to thank whoever it was who’d asked the question, and maybe even Moyo, who’d made him answer it.

*

Epilogue

“You know that’s not what that’s for,” Robbe said, reaching for the eyeliner, but Jens smacked his hand away.

“No touching. This is my challenge.”

Lucas sighed from his chair, eyes round with concern as he watched Jens select a brush from the pile on the table in front of them.

“Should I be worried?” he asked, glancing at Robbe behind Jens.

“Yes,” Moyo said simply from his other side.

They weren’t even supposed to be in the video, but Jens hadn’t been able to stop them. After all, it was the Broerrs vlog. He thought they were mostly there to critique his non-existent makeup skills.

“Why did I agree to this?” Lucas lamented, glancing at the camera set up on the tripod.

“Because you like me,” Jens reminded him, grabbing Lucas chin and tilting it up. He’d picked the gold eyeshadow rather than the blue—at least Lucas could look pretty and not like a ten-cent whore. That was assuming Jens was any good at this. At the moment, Lucas did look mostly like a six year old girl trying on makeup for the first time. The eyeliner did look good, though, Jens had to admit, smeared over his top eyelid, not quite in the lash line.

“Starting to rethink that,” Lucas murmured as Jens forced his eyes to close so he could brush on the shadow.

“I let you pick the background music,” Jens reminded him, brushing Lucas’ hair aside as he applied the shadow. Lucas had been complaining for months that they didn’t have any, that music was an important part of any video, so Jens had given in.

“And now I’m in a My Boyfriend Does my Makeup video,” Lucas replied, but he kept his eyes shut.

It hadn’t been as hard as Jens had supposed, getting Lucas to do a video with him. After all, it had been a few months since they’d sent their subscribers into a frenzy, a few months of keeping it out of the videos and off of social media like Lucas had wanted. Despite making videos and having tons of subscribers, Lucas was surprisingly private about his life. Jens totally understood. Which was why they weren’t doing the Boyfriend Tag.

Jens may have gotten Lucas to agree to this after a particularly good round of sex, when Lucas was pliant and agreeable and didn’t see the issue with letting Jens paint makeup on his face.

“You look hot,” Jens assured him, sifting through the lipsticks on the table. He’d borrowed a bunch of things from his sister, who’d threatened him with death if any came back broken or gross. “Red or pink?” he asked, holding up two shades to Lucas’ face.

“Pink,” Robbe said easily, and Moyo shook his head.

“Red is way hotter.”

“It doesn’t match his skin tone,” Robbe argued, and Moyo scoffed.

“Your boyfriend is an artist so now you think you know about color?”

Jens rolled his eyes at both of them. “I like the pink better.”

Lucas shot him a look, but he didn’t argue as Jens smeared the lipstick over his lips. “I better not look like a clown,” he said when Jens capped the lipstick and sat back.

He hadn’t done half-bad, he had to admit. Lucas’ cheeks weren’t bright pink with blush, and the eyeliner definitely brought out his eyes. The mascara was clumpy but Jens thought he’d done okay by himself, with only Moyo and Robbe’s unhelpful advice in his ear.

Lucas rubbed his lips together, eyebrows rising as Jens nodded easily.

“I think we’re done.”

Robbe and Moyo stopped arguing long enough to look.

“Gorgeous!” Moyo declared, clapping Lucas on the shoulder. “Like a blushing bride.”

Lucas frowned, as though unsure it was a compliment.

“Not bad,” Robbe said, “though I still think we could all do a better job.”

“Do I even want to see this?” Lucas asked, eyebrows furrowed as Jens reached for the mirror.

“You’re beautiful,” he assured Lucas, handing him the mirror, though he wasn’t sure Lucas would agree.

Lucas stared at his reflection, mouth falling open as he raised a hand to his mouth, the smeared lipstick, the shimmer of bronze along his cheeks, not really blended at all. Shaking his head, he laughed, setting down the mirror.

“You were right about the pink,” he said finally, eyes shining as he turned to Jens. To Jens’ surprise, Lucas grabbed his head, pulling him over so he could press a kiss to his cheek, leaving behind a perfectly pink lip stain behind. “Matches your skin tone too.”

Moyo and Robbe dissolved into laughter as Jens barely restrained his grin. He didn’t wipe off the lipstick imprint, leaning in and kissing Lucas instead. They could edit that out, or maybe, he thought, as Lucas laughed and kissed him back, they’d leave it in.


End file.
